Silver Ferrum
Silver Ferrum (銀鉄, Gin Tetsu) is a young woman who uses a rare magic and has become known, by some, as the Iron Witch. She has taken it upon herself to manage the finances and jobs of Moon Drop after she joined. Appearance Silver has blue eyes and long hair, the color of which matches her name, that reaches the small of her back. She'll normally wear a pink kimono with white floral print, as she enjoys the style and feel of the outfit. Though she'll also wear more normal appearing "street clothes" that consist of a plain white shirt, tight fitting jeans and shoes that she claims "look like pumps, feel like sneakers", but she prefers the kimono. Hidden somewhere on her person, Silver carries multiple pellets of pure iron to use with her magic. Personality She enjoys drinking sake, her main pass time, and while a normally quiet and happy drunk, she has been know to be easily angered when drunk. During the times when she's an angry drunk, she lets loose her magic and begins attacking the offender and whomever else happens to be around. Her use of her magic is what lead to her being called Iron Witch. When Silver's not drinking she is calm, in a happy-go-lucky way, and has been seen to skip around. This gives her a rather childish appearance to others, but she's remarkably mature when the situation calls for it. History Silver was born into the Ferrum Family, who were well known and rich traders in the Iron business. Silver led a happy life, being pampered and given anything and everything she ever asked for. Then one day, she decided she was done living the pampered life and left. Silver didn't leave broke or on bad terms with her parents, she had been squirreling away some of her allowances for years, and her parents supported her decision to go off on her own. At some point she came across Moon Drop and decided to join them. However, rather than go on the jobs that Moon Drop takes, she took it upon herself to be their manager. She deals with the finances and the jobs that come in, however it should be noted that Silver has a small drinking problem. Silver spends a rather large share of Moon Drop's profits on booze and drinks a lot of it herself. Regardless of her bad habits, Moon Drop is never in dire need of cash. Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop *'Dragon Hunting' Magic and Abilities Iron Particle Magic: a caster-type magic that allows the user to manipulate iron any way they wish. In order to use it Silver takes a deep breath, utters the command "Iron Activate!" and needs to have iron readily at hand, though she'll usually steal the iron from whatever weapons or armor her opponents have on them. However stealing the opponent's iron isn't necessary as iron is one of the most common elements available from the crust of the earth. The power of her spells also depend, to some extent, on the amount and quality of the iron available to her. *'Needles from the Earth' (地球から針, Chikyū Kara Hari): by manipulating the iron in the ground around her and her opponent, Silver hardens the iron and turns it into multiple hard and razor sharp needles that erupt from the ground around her and into her opponent. *'Molten Eruption' (溶融噴火, Yōyū Funka): Silver usually casts this spell by targeting her opponents iron weapons and/or armor and rapidly turning it into a liquid form. The rapid change of state causes the iron to erupt and burn the person wearing or weilding the iron item. **A more difficult and fatal version of this spell involves gathering all the iron available within Silver's range, which varies with her remaining magical energy, making it molten underground and forcing it up from under her opponents. *'Form Shift' (シフトを形成, Shifuto o Keisei): unnamed spell. Silver, with available iron, changes its form to suit her needs. This is her most diverse and commonly used spell. Mostly she'll turn the iron into some kind of weapon or defense. *'Iron Wall' (鉄の壁, Tetsu no Kabe): Silver's primary defensive spell. She takes the iron around her and creates a nearly impenetrable wall infront of her to block attacks. Trivia *Ferrum is the Latin word for Iron *As of Dragon Hunting, Silver is an official member of Moon Drop Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Leengard Ustan